The Not so Happy Endings
by The girl you never knew
Summary: not all love stories have happy endings. Ch 2, Silently breaking heart:He had loved her, but his brother loved her too. And everyone expected Travis and Katie to fall for each other. No one knew that the other twin loved her as well. unrequainted ConnerXKatie with hints of Tratie
1. Chapter 1

Girl: Hey there! I've had this on my mind for a while. Just some ideas, most a bit sad. All random though! These are called not so happy ending for a reason. Expect some crack pairings in this! Just for fun like ConnerXKatie (don't bitch I love tratie) or some PercyXRandom goddess or girl other than Annabeth. Or maybe some sad God/GodessXmortal one-shot like this one! No real POV mostly third person to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Ares was the god of war. He thrived in it, the chaos and battle. It was all so entertaining to him. So really no one would suspect him to care so deeply for the mortal woman named Alise. She was a stubborn woman, who would rather do things on her own than let anyone do anything for her.

She was a soldier, always fighting and protecting others. She had a quick temper that Aries had suffered many times. She just had something that attracted him to her.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Ares was riding along the dark streets of an old town. His motorcycle rumbling loudly. The streets were empty except for the usual running rat. He was bored senseless riding around these streets. He needed to kick some punk ass, before he started some trouble. Tired and bored he stopped outside a random bar that was playing music with the usual drunkard passing out the door stumbling out a half empty bottles of booze in their hands.

That's when he saw her. She was tending at the bar, with some drunk trying to feel her up. She was glaring at the drunk and pushing him off her. In the end she got so fed up she slapped the bastard of a drunk in the face. The man looked at her and glared he was about to slap her back when Ares decided to intervene.

"Hey punk, you got some nerve trying to hit a lady." Ares said grabbing the man's hand in his iron grip.

"Um...uh no..." The drunk man said scampering away with a hand sized bruise on his wrist.

Ares sat down where the drunk used to be. He looked at the girl as she scowled at him.

"I could have handled it." She said to him.

"Yeah, sure you could. Now how about a beer." Ares said rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"You could say please you know." She grumbled uncapping a beer and handing it to him.

"Well aren't you ungrateful." Ares said after chugging his beer.

"Well I was handling it just fine." She said.

"Yeah you were," Ares said sarcastically,"Now what's your name doll face?"

"I ain't a doll face, and if you want to keep that thing between your legs you won't call me that again." She threatened.

Aries just chuckled at her. She had some spunk threatening him like that.

"What are you laughing at big guy?" She said.

"You got spunk, what's your name?" he asked again hoping for an answer.

"Name's Alise. You?" She asked cleaning some glasses.

"Name's Ares." He said finishing off his beer.

"Like the god?" She asked curiously.  
"Yeah like the god." Ares said smirking.

"So what are you doing in this dump of a town?" She asked.

"Just passing by." Ares said.

"Your lucky you're just passing by. You aren't stuck here." Alise sighed.

"I could take you with me, you know."Ares said.

"I can't. Got a little girl back home." She said.

"Yours?" Ares asked.

"No. my sister's. She died in a drive by and well the dad bailed out-of-town when he knew she was expecting. Her name's Jailyne." She explained bringing out a picture of a little 5-year-old girl with curly chestnut brown hair and pretty hazel eyes much like her own.

"So you're going to stay in this town and raise a girl in this area?" Ares asked.

"I'm saving up to move out of here." She grumbled setting up the now clean glasses.

"I could help you." Ares said. He himself didn't really understand why he was being so kind to her.

"Thanks but it won't mean a thing if I don't do it myself." She said.

"Alright, have it your way. Need a lift home?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said getting her stuff and telling her boss she was off.

She got on the back fo his motorcycle and he sped off to her house after she told him where it was.

Her home was a small two room house, Ares saw the curtain move a bit.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around." She said and walked in.

He heard a giggle and some talking. He looked back and saw little Jailyne waving goodbye to him. He waved back and drove off.

* * *

~Time skip! Because Author-chan can!~

Weeks turned into months, Ares visited Alise quite often at the bar. He even visited her home and saw Jailyne, who he immediately knew was a demigod. Who's daughter he didn't know.

He found himself falling for her. Well as much as a god could love a mortal. And she with him. And as love does with adults (and Jailyne was left with a friend of Alise) well you know how it goes.

"Ares, I have to tell you something." Alise said to him one day when he was over at her home.

"What is it?" Ares asked already having a guess on what she was going.

"I'm expecting a baby, and well you're the dad." Alise said.

"Well then there are some things I got to tell you." Ares said and started explaining everything.

* * *

~Yet another time skip~ (author-chan apologizes)

Alise had given birth to a pretty baby girl who they named Vitalya. She knew that Ares couldn't come and visit as often as he liked, especially since now she cared for two demigod children.

"Alise please, send them to camp, it'll be easier on you." Ares said.

"Since when have I taken the easy way out of things. I promised my sister I would take care of Jai and I want to stay with Vitalya." Alise said.

"Have it your way. I can't visit you anymore. Zeus ain't letting me come anymore, said I've interfered enough." Ares said.

Alise looked down silently. She loved him she really did, and now she was going to lose him. She knew this was coming, ever since she told him the truth.

"Fine, then get out." Alise said.

"I'll be watching over our baby girl, and here's something so she can protect herself and something for Jai too." Ares said snapping on celestial bronze bracelets on the two sleeping girls.

"Bye Alise." Ares said the unspoken I love you hung in the air.

"Goodby Ares." She whispered as he left.

* * *

He stood in the cemetary looking at the dark gray polished marble headstone. It read:

Alise Williams

Beloved mother, friend, and loved one

rest in peace

He stood there a tear sliding down his face, she was a stubborn girl. He told her to send them to camp but she was too stubborn. She loved them too much to let them go. In the end it killed her. She died protecting Jailyne and Vitalya from the monsters.

And he lost her, his love. But he had Vitalya to send to camp along with Jai. Maybe they'll get a happier ending than they did.

* * *

Girl: I did not know how to end this. I hope it doesn't suck! Reviews would be appreciated! XD And you know suggestions are welcomed but not all will be written as a one-shot here. And yeah I think Ares was ooc...so I fail -_-'


	2. Silently Breaking Heart

Girl: Hey there again! It's me with another slightly sad one-shot. I don't know why it's sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

* * *

It was a cruel world to live in, thought Conner. He watched them from afar. He had loved her, but his brother loved her too. And everyone expected Travis and Katie to fall for each other. No one knew that the other twin loved her as well.

And because of this, he would never interfere with what the Aphrodite kids called "Tratie". If Katie was happy then he could deal with it and_ try_ to move on.

But even after all this it didn't stop him from moping in the middle of the night while Travis was sneaking around camp with Katie.

* * *

Conner glared from his top bunk at the ceiling above. He knew Katie better than Travis did, heck he was her friend first! He could remember that day well. It was the first day Katie came to camp when she was 7, and the day Travis was sick with the flu and they had a shortage on nectar and ambrosia.

~Flashback~

Little Conner Stoll for once since the his first arrival at camp a year and a half ago was with out his older brother Travis. He was in the infirmary with a really bad cold he got from a prank gone wrong. Boy did they learn their lesson on not to play pranks on Luke.

Anyway he was walking along to the big house. Chiron had said something about showing around a new camper.

He walked towards where Mr. D and Chiron were on the porch. A little girl with wavy brown hair sat with her back turned to him.

"Ah, Conner glad you aren't late." Chiron said smiling fondly at the trouble maker.

"Hi, Chiron." Conner said taking a seat next to the new girl. She turned to him and saw dazzling bright grass-green eyes and a slight sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks as she smiled kindly at him.

"Conner this is Katie, would you show her around, I have an archery lesson I need to be teaching." Chiron said.

"Sure." Conner said smiling kindly at Katie.

"Alright then, I'll trust you not to cause any trouble." Chiron said and trotted off.

"Come on!" Conner cheered as he held his hand out to the girl.

She hesitantly grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the cabins.

"My name's Conner by the way. Conner Stoll son of Hermes. I have an older brother who looks like me but he's sick right now."Conner rambled on not sure what to say exactly as it was the first time showing around a camper.

"I'm Katie Gardner." She said politely.

"Okay Katie do you know who your godly parent is?" Conner asked. Katie nodded her head no and seemed a bit sad.

"That's okay you'll get claimed eventually, for now you'll be staying in my cabin." Conner said pointing to the cabin, "Anyways each cabin represents a god like mine is for Hermes, that gold one over there is for Apollo and that one with the tomato plants is Demeter."

"I like the Demeter cabin." Katie said shyly.

"Yeah it's nice, do you like to garden?" Conner said leading her to the strawberry fields.

"Yeah, my dad owns a farm and I have a garden." Katie said coming out of her shell a bit and marveling at the fields.

"Your probably a daughter of Demeter but we won't know until you claimed." Conner said.

"Okay. How long have you been here?" Katie asked as she let him drag her to the stables.

"About a year and a half. Over there is the fighting arena and there is the where we eat lunch." Conner said.

"Why isn't there a roof?" Katie asked.

"Because the camp is protected from the weather so we never have to worry." Conner explained.

"Okay, then. What's that?" Katie asked.

"That's the infirmary where the people who get hurt are sent to." Conner said.

"Do people get hurt a lot?" Katie asked.

"Yeah a bit, mostly because of the rock climbing wall, fighting, or capture the flag." Conner said pointing out each one and then explaining capture the flag.

"Come on I got to introduce you to my cabin." Conner said showing her to his cabin. he stepped in and saw Luke messing around with one of their half siblings. Conner grabbed her hand and led her towards Luke.

"Luke, we got a camper." Conner said cheerily bringing Katie along.

"Determined or undetermined?" Luke asked.

"Undetermined." Conner said.

"Alright she can use Travis' bed for now." Luke said

The rest of the day was spent as any other 7-year-old would spend it. Fighting with swords and eating sweets from Conner's stash.

That night after dinner Katie was sleeping in Travis' bed when she had a nightmare. It was when the monsters were chasing her and they had her surrounded.

Conner woke up having heard her restless moving. He woke her gently and after a while she asked him to stay with her. Conner his mind still young and naïve said yes.

The next morning they woke up to Luke and others snapping pictures of the two seven-year olds cuddling in bed together.

~End Flashback~

And to this day he kept a photo near the bed in a secret compartment that only he knew how to open.

To him it was unfair. He had loved her first, had been her first friend at camp. He was the one she came to when she was having troubles, but in the end it was his brother that won her heart. It was his brother that received that smile she gave. Travis was the one that Katie loves while he was the best friend and brother.

Nothing more, and no one noticed the love filled gazes he would send her way when no one was looking.

Conner Stoll loved Katie Gardner, but she loved his brother. So for now he would act happy for them, happy for his brother and the girl he loved, but he knew it would always be an act.

* * *

"Love you Travis." He heard her whisper to his brother.

"Love you too Katie Kat." He heard Travis say.

Conner's heart was silently breaking at their words.

* * *

Girl: Wow this was depressing. I hope you guys like it, but this feels like it's not complete. Oh well, if I'm inspired enough maybe this will get a part two. Reviews would be awesome by the way! Suggestions are taken into consideration! And did anyone notice that if you remove the 'L' from Luke it spells uke?


End file.
